


Coals and Ink

by Branch



Category: Bleach
Genre: F/F, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-10
Updated: 2010-01-10
Packaged: 2017-10-06 02:44:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/48835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Branch/pseuds/Branch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rukia and Orihime have some soft, quiet moments together. Written for Porn Battle, with the prompt: Rukia/Orihime, grooming as foreplay/a sign of affection.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coals and Ink

Rukia sighed happily as the soft brush stroked through her hair. One of the things she liked best about being assigned here, or at least about staying with Orihime, was having someone to brush her hair in the evenings. It reminded her of growing up, when the girls had saved broken combs to wash in the canal and do each other’s hair with.

It wasn’t at all the same when the Kuchiki servants did it.

She was nearly purring with contentment when Orihime stopped and patted her shoulder. "There."

"Okay." Rukia scrambled up off the pillow and turned to take the brush. "Your turn."

It still made Orihime blush a little and Rukia shook her head, rueful. "You have beautiful hair," she reminded Orihime.

"But people say it’s so loud colored," Orihime murmured.

"Ichigo’s hair is loud," Rukia corrected firmly. "Yours is beautiful." She stroked the brush carefully down the silky length. "Arisawa likes it, doesn’t she?" Rukia smiled. "And your brother?" At Orihime’s faint murmur admitting that, she nodded. "And so do I."

"Thank you." Orihime’s voice as soft.

Rukia gently brushed the hair back over Orihime’s shoulder and leaned in to kiss the curve of her neck. "You don’t need to thank your friends for something like that." She wrapped her arms around Orihime, pleased when she leaned back into Rukia’s hold.

"Thank you anyway." Orihime smiled over her shoulder, the real smile this time.

"Well. You’re welcome, then." Rukia ran her fingers through the warm, shining fall of Orihime’s hair and over her throat, and turned her chin gently to kiss her again. "Very welcome."

The way Orihime turned to cuddle into her, arms sliding around her waist, was all the thanks Rukia needed. "It’s been a long day for everyone," she murmured into Orihime’s hair. "Come to bed?"

Orihime blushed for real this time and nodded shyly, and Rukia lifted one of her hand to kiss the fingers before tugging her to her feet. "Come on then." Glancing aside, a little shy, herself, she added, "I’ll make sure you sleep well."

The hair brushing wasn’t the only thing she liked about staying with Orihime.

**End **


End file.
